Fall To Pieces
by StephDee
Summary: So, get this. If you will be suspended in school for two weeks where do you want to go? It will really be cool if you would go to a place you'd never been. Hikari Hamazaki will journey the world of the Ninjas... But how will she ever survive it? R&R plz
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Behind The Glass Door**

"What do you mean by 'they have vanished'? That's impossible." She raised her voice.

"I know it's hard to believe, but that's what happened, Tsunade-sama." he said while he hands out his report.

"Yamato, hire some experts with some of the ANBU specialists." Tsunade turns over the pages of his report.

Yamato grabs it and turns around, "I will."

* * *

"HIKARI!!!" an old man's voice was heard, shouting!

She is lying on the bed. She looked on the clock and saw it was 8:45 am. She stood up from her bed and stretched her arms wide.

"Grandpa is so weird. Waking me up so early at Saturday is not cool." she said to herself while she opened her door. She walks down the stairs, "I'm already awake, Grandpa. See?"

"That's not the point, Hikari." her grandpa, sitting on the couch, said while he turns off the TV. From the gesture her grandpa is showing, she already knows that there's something wrong that she had just done.

"What did I do now?" she clumsily sat on the couch and held a pillow.

"The High School Department of your school called. Would you like to hear the bad or the good news, dear?"

She grumbled, "The bad."

"They informed me that you wrote 'Q is a SLUT' on the hallway early morning last week."

"Hmpft!" she puts her feet on the couch.

"And... The good news is..."

"Oh, I wonder..." she said while she puts her chin on her hand.

"You'll have no classes for two weeks!"her grandpa said and Hikari's jaw dropped _(anime style)_,"You're suspended."

"..." Hikari is left speechless.

"Anything you want to say, dear?" her grandpa stood up.

"They can't do that! I... I... I'll miss the whole Festival. We also have a show at the Gym." she protested

"When?"

"This Monday!" she stood up

"Then, in Monday it is. I'll go to your school."

"To protest for me?" she smiled.

"No. To watch the cheerdance and eat those free food." her grandpa said as she lamely sat down again.

"Great! My own grandfather is abandoning me."

"You silly! Pack your things. I'll send you somewhere where the day is shorter."

"The day is shorter?"

"Yeah... twenty hours is equal to one day in there."

"Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon... You'll leave at exactly one o'clock."

"Will Kyou join me?"

"Hey... He isn't suspended for two weeks like you, you know."

"Err... Fine! Just let me have my breakfast."

"Okay."

"-...-"

Hikari Hamasaki. The long black-haired and purple eyed fifteen-year-old troublemaker. She is a great modern dancer and an athletic swimmer. She has a short-tempered mind and an outgoing personality. Her only family members are her grandfather and her 13-yr-old cousin, Kyou. Her grandpa was lost for 11 years and then, he showed up again. After two years, Kyou and Hikari's parents died on a car accident. From that moment, Hikari started to do more troubles than usual ones. It's no longer a surprise for her grandpa that she's suspend. She's in her second school. She had been kicked out in school for the last 6 months.

"-...-"

Time passed. It's already 12:40 pm. Silence fills the whole house. Hikari carries her baggage. She's wearing a fashionable unzipped jacket, a tank top and jeans.

"Grandpa..." Hikari called while she puts her baggage on the floor of their living room, "I'm ready to go now. What station should I take?"

"Station?" her grandpa said while he walked out of the kitchen ang looked at her from top to bottom ridiculously, "Go upstairs on my room. There's a dress there and I want you to wear it."

"What? The one that I'm wearing right now is cooler than the dress you want me to wear just now." Hikari crossed her arms.

"Well, let's put it this way. If you'll go swim training with that attire. They'll make fun of you. Since, the place you're going in is exotic. They would likely to make fun of your clothes."

"I suppose they're not from Earth." she said, "And... Why should I?"

"C'mon... You wouldn't really be doing this if you weren't suspended. Maybe you'll like it."

"Err... But you said it yourself. It's exotic."

"Go ahead and try it."

Hikari went up stairs to her grandfather's room and saw a _(modern)_ stylish, ninja outfit _(with lots of net-- in her whole arms and legs) _on her grandfather's bed. She was stunned and excitedly tried it on. "Wow! It fits exactly on me!" She exclaimed and picked her clothes up and wore her rubber shoes.

"Hmm... Too bad there's no shoe to fit this." she said to herself while she looked at the long mirror in front of her grandpa's bed. Then, she noticed a glass, sliding door. Through the glass door, she saw rows of shelves with nothing placed on it. Her curiosity strikes and open the sliding door while holding her clothes on her arms and saw numerous weapons.

"Shurikens and Kunais? Grandpa is now really freaking me out." she said while she nervously get a pouch of kunais and wraps it on her thigh. She also wore a belt of medicine test tube-like.

"Wow... It's fashionably loose... Cool...!" she said while she noticed a pack of shurikens and most of all, three big shurikens displayed on the wall. Her eyes sparkles at every Shuriken she sees. "Okay, I'll get maybe five of it... no... i'll make it... hmm... ALL!" she giggled, "And just one big of it." she assumed while she tries and holds the big Shuriken with two hands on the ring of it. "It's really heavy. How can this big thing handle only by a nail on a wooden wall? Wait, when I was looking at the glass mirror it had nothing inside of this room. To think of it, I never really knew there's a room like this in here." she said to herself and accidentally fell the big shuriken on the floor.

"Uh-oh!" she sweated and tries to pull it back. Meanwhile, her grandpa notice the ashes from the ceiling.

"HIKARI!" her grandpa shouted while he quickly rush to the room _(ninja style)_, "Don't...!"

Suddenly, Hikari got the shuriken off the floor but bumps on the glass door that warps her and her things... somewhere... where you know.

"Err..." her grandpa said after he opens the glass door, "...You forgot your baggage and lunchbox, Hikari."

"I'm home!" Kyou said downstairs, arriving home from school. "Why is there a baggage here? Did someone just arrive?"

"Welcome home, Kyou! You're home early. I thought practice was until 3?" his grandpa said while he walks down the stairs.

"Well, My sensei told me to have a rest because of my fractured ankle last month."

"Oh, food is there on the table. I'll just carry this baggage upstairs."

"Whose baggage is that?"

"Your cousin's."

"Why? Where will she go?"

"She's already gone. She quite frogot it."

"She forgot her baggage...? Man! She's totally creeping me out."

"Me either." her grandpa said while he picks her baggage and carries it onto the glass door.


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

Nothing like an ordinary day at Konoha. The kids at the academy were early dismissed. They were playing by a tree. Other kids were practicing the new lessons they learned.

"Hey look!" a girl pointed in the sky, "There's something falling." Everyone who was there looked at the sky. It was like a huge vulture, maybe an enemy... No. It's her.

She's falling from the sky... literally. Not to mention with the god-damn huge Shuriken on top of her.

"What the hell...?" a black-haired guy said while he looked up at the lady falling from the sky.

"That's not good." another guy said while he keeps the book he was reading in his pocket.

At Hikari's situation, "Damn! I never expect that life would really be so short! God, I love you very much even if I don't kneel and pray. Please tell my whole family that i love them too. And tell mom and dad, and aunt and uncle, that I'll join their great sanctuary and... and...."

A white haired-guy grabs the shuriken while the black haired one waits for her to fall and catch her... until she did. He also caught her clothes. Hikari is shivering and her eyes were tightly closed. "Hey!" the black-haired guy called. She opens her eyes and asked, "Am I dead yet?"

"Do I look like a dead guy to you?" he said to her. "Uh-- Maybe." she answered while he lets go and let her fall to the ground.

"Ughh... Aww! You didn't really have to do that, you know!" she said, "I'm not dead yet...! Right?"

"You're still alive, moron! Are you alright? Do you have a scratch?"

"I think so..."

Shikamaru looks at her one inch cut, "I think you can handle it. You're a ninja after all."

"Nin... Ninja?"

"Yeah! A ninja! Don't tell me that's the first time someone called you a ninja."

She looks at way she dress.... "I forgot I just wore a ninja suit." she thought

"Well, actually... I'm no...."Hikari was about to say her confession when...

"Shikamaru...?" a white haired guy, holding the shuriken, called him

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei..." Shikamaru said

"Kakashi...? Shikamaru?" Hikari confusingly said to herself while she's standing up.

"Okay... They're creeping me out. I might as well... go away... now... " Hikari thought to herself

"Ahm... Anyway, I gotta go. My grandpa would really burst like a volcano if he sees this scandal." Hikari said while she tries to run off.

"Wait!" Shikamaru said while Hikari turns around and he points at the things she left, "You forgot these."

"Hey, Shikamaru! Kakashi-sensei!" a blonde called from a tree.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said while Naruto came down.

"She also forgot this." Naruto showed the baggage that she left at home. The three guys made Hikari dizzy.

"Okay... So there's Shikamaru who caught me and calls me a ninja. There's a hottie named Kakashi who grabbed and carry the huge, heavy shuriken in the air and holds it with no sweat. And there's... There's Naruto who jumped from the top of the tree with no fractures. I never believed that heaven had such a strange gravity." Hikari thought to herself and fainted.

* * *

"Hmm..." She wakes up, "Weird dream...!" She rubs her eyes and said, "For a moment there, I really thought I was falling from the sky."

"You were!" Naruto surprised her

"Err... So, it... it's..."

"It's not a dream." Kakashi said and turns a page from the book he's reading.

She mumbled, "So, where's the other guy?"

"You mean Shikamaru?" Naruto said, "He's with the 5th. He's really a busy person."

_Quick FlashBack_

_Shikamaru: It's already 9:15 am. I have many things to do than waste my time on her. She'll just be a pain on the neck like any other girl._

_Naruto: Don't be that cruel. She's..._

_Shikamaru: I also have to report this to to the 5th. See you later! _

_and bangs the door._

_End of Flashback_

"Anyway, Where am I?" Hikari said while she tries to sit from the bed

Naruto stood and opened the window at the side, "We found you an apartment."

"Err... Why did you have to...?"

"You're not even from here. Am I correct?" Kakashi said while he closes the book and puts it on his pocket

"I guess not. What country is this?"

"It's the Fire Country. You're currently here in the Konoha Village." Kakashi answered her.

"Fire Country??"

"Yes."

"Wait... How did you know that I'm...?"

"From the exotic clothes that Shikamaru caught and the weird shoes that you wore, you're easily identified that you're not from here. "

"Oh... weird...? exotic...!?!"

"Yeah! By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he leans on the wall

"Oh, my name... It's Hikari. Hamasaki Hikari."

"Our surname rhymes... My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiles

"Anyway, Hikari..." Kakashi stood up and heads for the door, "By tomorrow, You will be asked to leave."

"What?? Why?" Naruto exclaimed, "But she's not from around here. She can be killed."

"She's exactly not from here. The exact reason for her to leave." Kakashi stated while he touches the knob

_Hikari's POV_

Wait... Oh, I understand! When he said that I'm not from here, he meant that I'm not from the village. I thought that he meant that I'm not from this world... which I am! Err... I must find a way to solve this shit!

_End of POV_

Kakashi opens the door but Hikari catches his attention, "Wait!!!"

"What?" Kakashi turns his head to her and she blushes

"If I can prove to you that I'm really from here, in Konoha. Would you let me stay here?"

"Of course... But how?" Kakashi asked and Hikari notices their headprotectors

"If I can find my headprotector from the incident that just happened, let me stay."

"Sure...!" Kakashi turns his head back again to the door, "You are only given until Monday's sunset to show your proof."

"Okay." she answered back and Kakashi left.

Hikari lied down and rolls on her bed, "Woah! He's so Hot! He's handsome, calm and strong! I think I'm inlove with him. He's calm and strong and hot and mysterious. He's so Cool!"

"Ahm... Hikari..." Naruto said and Hikari paused rolling on her bed, "You do realize that I'm still here, right?"

Hikari throws him a pillow.

"Hey... It wasn't my fault if you have a crush on him and makes you scream like that." Naruto said while he dodges the next pillow

"You should've talked to me when I was finished talking to Kakashi-sensei, so that I couldn't make a fool of myself!"

"How was I suppose to know that...?"

"I don't know...! How could you make me look like a crazy girl?"

"I don't know... You tell me!"

"Err..." Hikari growled and chased Naruto around the room

"Wait... I didn't really know that you like Kakashi-sensei that much."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Just outside Hikari's apartment... Kakashi sneezed, "Hmmm..."_


End file.
